


Robin Hood

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Lazytown Prompts [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: IM PROUD OF THIS, M/M, Mutual Pining, criminals, not actually dating yet, why do i always write well when a streetlight is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Prompt: rival gang leaders who are mutually pining on each other.





	Robin Hood

There were ways to work Mayhemtown and both Glanni and Íþróttaálfurinn had figured it out, but in different ways. Glanni had found out how to get people to buy his knock off makeup, purses, and jackets, and Ithro had figured out how to start a Robin Hood type operation.

Both were illegal, yes, and both were considered to be gangs, but both also considered their gang to be a business. Businesses who hated the other, even though they had a similar motive: screwing over the rich and helping the poor (“helping” in Glanni’s case).

They were often lumped together, which pissed Ithro off more than anything. He would go off on rants about Glanni Glæpur and his criminal business, only to be reminded by his workers that they were also criminals, if only in a different fashion. Ithro would always respond with a, “well, at least we’re _helping_ people!”

Sometimes, Ithro was forced to talk to Glanni. Glanni would show up, usually after Ithro had failed a robbery.

When Ithro had failed four times in a row, and Glanni hadn’t shown up, Ithro almost missed him– _almost_ being the key word.

Glanni showed up on the fifth failure. This one was particularly painful for Ithro as everything was going perfectly, would have gone perfectly,  if only the guy hadn’t gotten home early. Ithro had predicted they still had two hours left, but he was awfully mistaken.

No one, not even Ithro, expected Glanni to show up. In Ithro’s haste to get away, he almost ran straight into him. All of his partners kept running, too scared of being caught.

“Nice seeing you here,” Glanni greeted. His voice was slightly muffled, slightly watery. He pulled a sucker out of his mouth with a wet pop. Ithro backed away.

“I could teach you how to manipulate them, you know,” Glanni said, a shimmer in his eye.

The street light was faint, barely shining onto Glanni’s fake fur coat, but it was just enough for Ithro to notice his lips were red. His eyes flicked to the sucker–it was blue.

“I don’t manipulate,” Ithro said with a cross of his arms. Glanni smirked and waved the sucker around.

“Of course you don’t, because you’re such a high and noble thief, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a thief either.”

Glanni stopped and stared at him with disbelief. “Not a thief? What do you call stealing from the rich then?”

“I am dispersing the money back into the ecosystem,” Ithro sharply said. Glanni locked eyes with him, an expression Ithro couldn’t read.

And the familiar grin came back onto Glanni’s face, the grin that got Ithro’s blood boiling.

“I suppose these people didn’t truly earn their money,” Glanni settled. He stuck the sucker back into his mouth and took a step closer to Ithro. “They got it from legal means, anyway.”

Calling what Ithro did illegal always struck a cord with him and Glanni knew that. What Ithro did was the right thing to do and if the government didn’t understand it, well, the government was mistaken.

“Why are you here, Glæpur?”

Glanni frowned, removed the sucker again. Ithro wished he would stop teasing. “I forgot, you still believe we’re on last name basis. Whatever, Íþróttaálfurinnsson. I only came because I was informed of your recent failures. I wanted to offer my advice.” He took another step closer, less than two feet away, but Ithro didn’t move back.

“And your advice is?”

“Manipulation, as I said before.” He placed his slender fingers on Ithro’s jaw, started crawling up towards his ear. Ithro wanted to push them off, punch Glanni, but it was as if he was frozen.

Glanni knew he had Ithro in his spider web. His fingers found Ithro’s ear and he tweaked it, making Ithro unwillingly let out a puff of air.

Feeling risky, Glanni leaned in for a chaste kiss. Ithro didn’t return it, but he didn’t push Glanni away as was expected.

Glanni pulled back, less than an inch, and with his hot breath on Ithro, whispered, “the offer still stands, by the way.”

And then he swivelled around and walked away, his tall heels hitting the cracked cement, creating the only sound before the city woke up.

Ithro was left alone to figure out which offer Glanni meant and which offer was going to haunt his dreams.


End file.
